We're Only Friends, I Swear
by LiMeMaRgArItALiPBaLm
Summary: Yet again, Aki Yoshiko returns from a mission, but this time she decides to stay. What happens when she and Kakashi become room mates? Please R & R. KakashixOC.
1. Ch 1: Roomies

**CHAPTER ONE. ROOMIES.**

Okay. This is my first fanfic, so give me a break guys! I really wanted to do something with Kakashi in it… I mean, he's just such a fun guy to write, but I really didn't want to pair him up with someone else from Naruto. So, I decided to pair him up with a made up, but don't worry! I am definitely going to put other Naruto characters in it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Okay, I don't own Kakashi, nor anything or anyone from Naruto. It'd be sweet if I did, though. I do, however, own Aki.

* * *

"Wheee! I'm a ninja!" I shouted. Gah… I had been having too much sake that night, but really, what else was new? I didn't have any responsibilities and it wasn't like I had the time to nurse the hangover that would surely come tomorrow. 

"Sure you are," Kakashi muttered as he carried me back home. Ah, good Kakashi, always looking out after me. I think I love this man… Oh hell no. I did not just think that!

"No, really. I am. I can prove it! Let's fight!" I shouted and then started giggling. Oh wait, how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself… Well, I guess we better start from the beginning.

* * *

My name is Aki Yoshiko and I am, of course, a ninja. No! I'm seriously! I wasn't joking back there! Anyway, I'm a jounin. How'd I come by Kakashi Hatake? Good question… You see, it all started about two weeks ago. 

I was on my way back from a mission, when I decided maybe this would be a nice time to, you know, live somewhere. You see, I was constantly on missions because I really did nothing else. I had the title of jounin and I wasn't about to let that go to waste. I never taught because I have no patience for genin. They just annoy me. Therefore, I never got a house in our dear little town of Konoha.

I was getting tired of always being on missions. Tired of people staring at me like I didn't belong in the village. I always got that look when I came back. Few people know of me. So, there I was, looking for a house.

I didn't want my own. Why would I? I'd probably leave soon anyway. So, I thought that getting a roommate would be an extremely good idea. So, I went looking for a place. I had been looking for somewhere, ANYWHERE, for about two days. I was about to give up, and then I found Kakashi.

I was just looking for the newspaper and I saw an ad. The place sounded perfect and the current resident didn't sound too bad either. So, I went to check it out. I felt uneasy as I approached the door. Who knows if this was just some trap? My hand slid down to my kunai. No one was going to hurt me. With my free hand, I knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" A male voice from the inside yelled. Ah great. It's a guy… A heard a few rustles from the inside and then the sound of someone running towards the door. I swear! He flung that door open so hard, it almost came off the hinges, "Yes?"

"I'm looking for a Kakashi Hatake." I replied and then put my kunai away. He didn't look too dangerous, but I really couldn't tell. The guy wore a mask, as well as his ninja headband. I couldn't tell, but I think he's old. Grey hair. I looked him over… That's when I saw the copy of 'Make Out Paradise' in his hands. Dear God… What have I gotten myself into?

"That's me. And you would be?" Kakashi questioned.

"Aki Yoshiko. I saw your ad in the paper." I replied, trying to keep it as short as possible. He opened up the door and moved aside so I could come in.

"Please, come in Aki-san." He smiled. I think he smiled. I don't know. His eye looked happy. Well, anyway… I went in. It was a pretty decent place and besides the old pervert, I could see myself living there.

"So, how soon do you think I could move in?" I asked. I know I should have maybe told him that I'd consider it and give him a day or two to think it over, but I really needed a place to stay.

"Whenever you want. I'll even help you move your things in." Kakashi told me.

"Not necessary. I have everything I need." I said and then dropped my backpack on the floor, "So… How's this going to work?"

"Well, I'll expect you to help pay for food and any bills concerning the house. The spare room is over there and that will be your room. I'm not around a lot and all I ask is for you to stay out of my room." Kakashi explained and then sat down on the couch.

"Sounds great." I offered him a small smile and then made my way over to the spare room after picking up my backpack. As I entered the room, I once again disposed myself of the bag and then flopped down on the bed. I was tired, but I felt this urge to get up and do something. I was so happy I finally found a place to stay.

I sat up and started to ponder. Maybe I should go join him outside? Or should I just leave him to his porn? I don't want to seem rude by just going in the room and not coming out to express my gratitude. Oh, dirty thoughts. Not that way. Maybe I could make him dinner or something. I don't know. What did I get myself into?

Against my previous thoughts, I got up and joined him outside. My past fears of him doing something that I really didn't want to know about were, fortunately, false. I sat down on the couch and watched him for a little while.

"Sooo… What's up with the mask?" I asked. He looked up and laughed.

"That's none of your business, roomie." He told me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh yes it is. I'm living with you now. I think I have the right to know what deformations lay under that mask."

"I assure you, there is nothing under this mask that concerns you."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 26, thank you very much." Ooops. He sounded offended.

"Gee, no need to get touchy! I mean, you have grey hair and your eye kind of looks old."

"Well, maybe it's getting tired of looking at you."

"Ouch. Listen, I don't think we need to start this relationship off with a fight."

"You started it. And who said anything about having a relationship?"

"We live together. Like it or not, our lives are definitely not going to be separate." I told him, then bit down on my lip as he stood up. Did what I said really offend him that much? I'm not trying to hurt his feelings. I swear.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a couple of genin I must go and teach. I'm already fifteen minutes late." He told me and then pulled on a vest and tucked his book into it.

"My, my… You must be some teacher." I said sarcastically.

"If you want to come, you could have asked." Kakashi told me and started walking out.

"Huh?"

"I said, you can come if you want." He repeated. Well, not really because that's not what he said in the first place. I shrugged and got up. What else did I have to do? It's not like I'd really have to do any work. Just watch. And torture my new roommate. Wuahahaha.


	2. Ch 2: Attack Of The Orange Thing

**CHAPTER TWO. ATTACK OF THE ORANGE THING.**

I was sick today and I ended up staying home. My mom was here the whole time, so I couldn't get on the computer, but I did think up some ideas for this! So, all I had to do was write it out.

Thanks to **Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara **and **The Rebel Goddess **for the /great/ reviews.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the world of Naruto, nor it's characters.

* * *

"Alright, SASUKE! NARUTO! STOP FIGHTING!" Kakashi yelled and put his head in his hands. I was tempted to laugh. I pity the poor man… 

"Who's that?" Some girl with pink haired asked and pointed at me.

"Don't you know that it's rude to point? Now put it down before I bite it off." I warned. Kakashi laughed.

"This is Aki Yoshiko. She's my new roommate. Now, introduce yourselves." Kakashi told the three.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" AHH! The orange thing spoke. –cough- I mean…

"Uh, cool?" I responded. I wasn't too impressed. I thought that Kakashi might possibly teach a, er… Skilled group of genin.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." The girl said and smiled at me. I tried my best to return the smile. Honestly, I did. I turned to the last and final member of the group. He was slightly more impressive looking.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The boy said and then went back to being calm, cool and collected.

"Well, nice to meet you all…" I said and then turned to Kakashi, "Do I really have to stay? Kids really aren't my thing."

"I didn't force you to come. I only asked. I thought it might be more fun than sitting around the house." Kakashi replied. I let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll stay." I then sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree, "Just pretend I'm not here. Do your thing, Kakashi-san."

"Oh yeah!" Kakashi exclaimed and reached into his vest. I raised an eyebrow. Was he going to attack me and use me as a guinea pig for some new technique he was teaching them? He better not or I'll kill him.

"Yes?" I asked, putting my hands on the ground in case he was looking for a fight. This way I could get up faster.

"Could you hold onto this for me?" He asked and handed his book to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"You want me to look over your porn? Of all things to ask me to do…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sssh! There are young, impressionable minds around here!" Kakashi said, in a joking tone of course. I doubt he would care if he corrupted these poor kids.

"FINE!" I shouted and snatched the book out of his hands.

"Thanks." His eye looked happy, so I figured he was smiling or something. He walked over to the trio and they got to work doing whatever they do. As soon as they were out of sight, I looked at the book. I looked at the cover and snorted.

"Make Out Paradise, huh?" I muttered to myself and then shrugged, beginning to flip through it. It didn't look so bad. So, I looked around again to make sure Kakashi wasn't looking and then I started… DUNDUNDUN… Reading the book.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was reading for, but by the time I looked up, it was getting a little dark. Kakashi still wasn't back. For a porn book, it wasn't too bad. I bit my lip and went back to reading. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A male voice yelled. I jumped a little bit and looked around. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw it was only the orange thi—Naruto.

"Nothing." I said and gave him a death glare.

"You're reading Kakashi-sensei's book!" Naruto accused me.

"Well… At least you still have your sight." I sighed and tapped my chin, "Just don't tell him okay?"

"Fine. You haven't seen him right?" Naruto asked.

"Do you think I would still be reading this if I saw him?" I questioned. This kid is pretty dumb. Well, he shrugged and then ran off. I watched him run off for a little while and then I went back to reading.

* * *

It wasn't much longer until a shadow blocked the remaining light. 

"Gah. Mind moving? I can't read with you standing there." I said, thinking it was Naruto again. The shadow moved over and then cleared it's throat.

"Can you do me a favour?" The voice belonged to Kakashi, but he didn't seem to mind me reading his book, so I decided to keep reading.

"Sure." I mumbled.

"Aki-san. I need a favour." Kakashi said, his voice sounding harsher than before.

"I said okay…"

"Can you try paying attention?" I sighed and looked up. I immediately started to laugh. Kakashi was soaked!

"What happened to you!" I said between laughs.

"I fell in the river. I'm going home to change. Can you look after the kids for me?" He asked as I went back to the book.

"Ummhmm." I replied. He sighed and crouched down. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"I really need you to do this for me, okay?" He said.

"Okay! Geez. You talk like I'm irresponsible or something!"

"Hey, I'm not the one reading porn." He teased.

"Shut up. I said I'd do this for you. So, get lost before I change my mind." He laughed, and then walked off. About two minutes later, the trio was sitting around me.

"So, you and Kakashi-sensei are roommates, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." I answered, not looking up.

"How long have you been dating?" I paused and looked at the pink haired girl.

"Why would you think we're dating?"

"Because…" She muttered.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't bring random girls around for no apparent reason!" Naruto announced.

"I've only known him for a day…" I blinked. Not a regular blink. Like, a clueless/confused sort of blink.

"Wow, don't you think you're taking it pretty fast?" Sakura looked shocked.

"Have you seen behind his mask?" Sasuke asked. That was the first thing he said to me since introducing himself.

"No and we're only friends." I told them. This is exactly why I don't teach! They annoy the hell out of me!

"Suuuure." Naruto and Sakura said together. I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"Gah. Where is he…?" I asked impatiently.

"Who? Your loooooover!" Naruto asked.

"Listen, kid. I could kill you in two seconds. So, shut it or I'll have to resort to violence."

"As if! You wouldn't want Kakashi to be mad, do you?" Sakura asked. (I'm going to stop using honorifics for now, if that's okay.)

"And now I know why he left. Don't you guys have to go home or something?" I asked hopefully.

"Not really." Sasuke answered.

"Don't you have to go home to your boyfriend?" Naruto teased.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and got up to beat the crap out of him, but someone grabbed me. Guess who it was? It was Kakashi! –gasp- No duh, "Lemme go! I'm going to kill him!"

"Uhh… I think you three should go home now." Kakashi told them. They shrugged and walked off.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, squirming in his arms.

"Not yet, my homicidal friend."

"I'm never going anywhere with you again!"

"I think that would be a good decision. I don't need you killing my students." He finally let me go. I sighed and looked down.

"Sorry about that. He kind of… Yeah…"

"I heard most of it. Kids, huh?"

"I think I set them straight, though. Well, I guess we should go home now."

"How about I take you out to get something to eat. I really don't have much at home."

"Wait… You don't think that…"

"We are strictly roommates. We're only friends, in your own words." He said to my unasked question.

"Right. Well, I guess it's okay then." I said and gave him a half smile. Funny thing is, part of me felt sad. I think that part of me wouldn't mind having Kakashi as a boyfriend, but that wouldn't work. I don't want to get into anything with him. As I said, we're only friends and that's the way I want to keep it.

"So, we should go soon…" He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah! Sorry, I was thinking!"

"I thought I smelt something burning." Kakashi joked. I frowned.

"Just for that, I'm not giving you your book back." I threatened.

"Keep it. I have five other copies." He did this evil cackle and then walked off. I frowned some more, and then followed him.

"Don't leave without me!"

"Then don't be slow. I thought you were jounin!"

* * *

Lookit! I made it longer this time. Well, if you don't mind, can you review? I love reading them. I get excited when I go to check for reviews. 


	3. Ch 3: Are You Winking At Me?

**CHAPTER THREE. ARE YOU WINKING AT ME?**

First off, I want to thank whoever submitted reviews! Gah, all of you have such long names. .

**YamiKitsuneKami **– I can't wait to see where this goes either. Teehee, I mean… Okay, I really don't have much of an idea for this. It's totally spontaneous.

**Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara **– Can you not hear his evil cackle? I can. Although, I'm pretty crazy. Thanks for the compliment!

**The Rebel Goddess** – As soon as I got reviews I was like 'OMIFREAKGAWD! I MUST WRITE SOMEMORE!' and I did. I'm glad you liked it.

Second of all, I'm sorry that this didn't come super fast like last chapter. I've decided to try and make this chapter long because I might not get on at all this coming week because I've got a band festival. So, in between getting the uniform and practicing like a madman, I won't have a lot of time to write. I will write some stuff on the two hour-long bus ride, though! Because I get bored if I don't write. So, I'll stop babbling and get to the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't write fanfic about it.

* * *

"Are you going to eat or not?" I asked, staring at Kakashi as I ate my ramen. 

"No. I'll just eat later." He nodded.

"I thought you said we didn't have any food…?"

"I said we didn't have much. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"God. Make me feel guilty. It's because of the mask, isn't it?" I stopped eating and looked over at him.

"Yeah." He let out a sigh and looked away.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you wear the mask or why I can't see your left eye?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone, okay?" He smiled. Man, I'm getting good at deciphering what he's doing from that one eye.

"Alrighty. I'm done." I pushed the bowl away from me.

"That was good money! Finish it!" He warned me.

"But I am finished." I reasoned.

"No, seriously… Finish it now or else."

"Or else what?" I said, looking at him with a look that said 'do your worst'.

"Or… I won't show you my eye!" He announced. I let out a gasp and then frowned, continuing to eat.

"Damn you, Kakashi Hatake." I muttered. He just laughed.

* * *

"Okay. How about now?" I asked as we walked back to the house. 

"No."

"…Now?"

"NO! When we get inside." He yelled and shook his head, "You're so impatient."

"Am not." I frowned and pushed him.

"Oh! You'll pay for that!" Kakashi yelled after he landed on the ground.

"I thought you were supposed to be good?" I teased and then ran off before he caught me. I ran for a good five minutes before I realized I had no clue where I was. Good job, Aki, good job.

"Aki-san!" A heard a girl shout. I jumped a bit. I'm sort of afraid of dark, unknown places.

"Oh, Sakura! It's only you!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing around here? Kakashi lives over that way." Sakura said and pointed in the opposite direction of where I was going.

"Well, I don't exactly know my way around town." I said in my defence, "Would you mind directing me back home?"

"Oh sure." She smiled and then told me which way to go.

"Thanks!" I said and started walking off.

"Hey, Aki… Are you coming to class tomorrow?" She called after me.

"Um, I wasn't planning on it. Why?"

"Well, Kakashi seems nicer when you're around. It was a very pleasant change."

"I'll see what I can do. I might have business tomorrow, but I'll see if I can come." I lied to her. Of course, I had nothing at all to do, but class had been a living nightmare. Although, Kakashi would be there and it's not like I'd be doing any work. Maybe I will go.

"Oh, thank you." She said and then headed off to where I assumed her house was. So, I started walking again. I was intent on finding my way back home. Eventually, I found my way there and saw there were no lights in the windows. I paused. Where in the world could he be?

Then, he jumped out of the bushes and tackled me. How'd I miss that! It's only been a day and my ninja powers are weakening! Okay, I'm just being dramatic. That can't be true. If I add that to him being REALLY good and me being scared out of my wits, I guess it makes sense.

So, anyway, he tackled me. I let out a scream and tried to fight back because I thought he was a crazy attacker, but then I realized who it was… And I kept fighting back.

"ARRG! KAKASHI! GET OFF!" I yelled and then paused, blushing as I realized that our neighbours' house's lights had flicked on and they were looking at us.

"Take it in the house!" One neighbour yelled, which made me go even redder.

"Kakashi!" I hissed at him. And just like Kakashi, he was laughing again. So, I kicked him. Well, that got him off me.

* * *

After we were done fighting a little more, I hobbled my way inside the house and over to the couch. I let out a sigh and then glared at him. 

"What was that about!" I questioned.

"I felt like scaring you." He shrugged and sat down beside me.

"Well, I hope you had fun because that's the last time you pull that stunt."

"Oh, calm down! It was funny!" He laughed.

"Maybe for you it was. Now everyone on the street thinks I'm your whore or something."

"Why would they think that?" He tried to play innocent.

"Boy, you really are ignorant." I shook my head and ignored him. I sighed and shut my eyes, in a feeble attempt to ignore him. About two minutes later, he nudged me. Quite roughly, if I do say so myself.

"You aren't falling asleep on me are you?"

"Nope, but why would you care?"

"The night is still young. There is much we haven't accomplished." He told me. I opened one eye and looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Are you winking at me?"

"NO!" I whacked his head. He did that annoying little laugh again. Is there nothing I can do to get this guy mad?

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

"I thought you were going to show me your eye."

"I was. That's why I tackled you. I was hoping we'd get in a fight. I don't really like to show my eye when I'm not fighting."

"I'm too tired to fight." I nodded frantically. He sighed and then reached up towards his headband. I sat up straight and watched him. Was he going to show me? Yes! He was! He slowly moved the headband up…

"Happy?" He asked.

"Is… Is that sharingan?" I asked in complete awe.

"Yes." He replied in a sort of tone that told me he wasn't going to answer any more questions about it.

"Hah! And I thought you had no eye. Man, I was wrong." I laughed, breaking the serious note of the conversation.

"Well, if you're just going to poke fun at it…" He said, sounding offended and went to pull his headband back down. I grabbed his hand.

"No. Don't." I offered him a small smile and went back to inspecting his eye. He shut his eyes as I ran my index finger over the scar by his eye. I wondered absently how he got it. I moved my finger away and watched as he opened the eye again.

"Are you done?" He asked. I blushed a little bit.

"Um… Y-yes…" I muttered and looked away. My hands were shaking. Why? Why? I can't be feeling anything for this idiot, could I? I tried to convince myself otherwise, but I just couldn't help thinking that he wasn't that bad.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi's voice interrupted my train of thought and spun me back into reality. I looked over at him. I really shouldn't have. I could hear the little voice telling me to look away, while another much louder voice told me to express my feelings.

I studied his face. I wanted to kiss him, but… Why'd he have to wear that mask! Spending only a split second on my decision, I leaned in and kissed him where I thought his lips might be.

* * *

Okay… I really wanted to end the chapter with that. So, I'm sorry if this chapter small. Maybe if I have time, I'll come on tomorrow and update again! 

So, please send me reviews because you know I love them.


	4. Ch 4: Kill Sasuke

**CHAPTER FOUR. KILL SASUKE.**

Gah! Sorry I didn't get this out early. I mean, I was just on a two day long band trip and all. I was super tired when I got home and I was about to type it out, but I kind of… Fell asleep. Sorry!

So, I've been noticing that a lot of new people are reviewing me now and I don't want to sound creepy, but I looked at the stats and out of the people who actually read this, not many REVIEW.

I cannot stress the importance of reviews. They are what keep me writing! I love when people tell me that they like this fanfic. So, please review.

**Kissed-By-Eternity** – Why thank you. And the randomness is just me… Being me.

**bldcvrdkunoichi** – Ahh! Calm down! But thank you for the review and thanks for reading!

**YamiKitsuneKami** – Wow. People have _really_ noticed how random I am. Any whom, thank you and sorry for the wait!

So, anyway, here's the next chapter as requested by **Kureneko**.

**DISCLAIMER**: I _don't_ own Naruto.

* * *

I slowly pulled away from Kakashi and looked down first, slightly embarrassed by what I had just done. I had just kissed the man! I had barely spent a day with him and… What if he didn't like me? I shut my eyes tight in a sad attempt to block the thought from my mind. I wasn't going to think about that. 

I looked back up at him, expecting him to maybe wearing that stupid happy look on what I could see of his face, but instead I stared up into a pair of shocked eyes. My vision got blurry as tears welled up in my eyes.

"So glad you like my mask…" He muttered. The hurt, crushed feeling I just had quickly disappeared and was replaced by anger. How could he! He can't just do that… But really, what had he done to me? It was my entire fault…

No! No! It's not my fault! I finally feel something for someone and he can't even remotely return my feelings! That jerk. All these thoughts went through my head in a matter of seconds. I got up and slapped him, then ran off to my room. I will never speak to him again. This was all a mistake. I'll be leaving tomorrow…

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei…? Where's Aki-san?" Sakura asked as he arrived. 

"Yeah! She was pretty cool!" Naruto added in.

"She won't be joining us today. Or ever again…" Kakashi answered as he let out a small sigh.

"What'd you do to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you chase her away?" Sakura questioned.

"It's none of your business!" Kakashi snapped. The three shut their mouths and followed him silently off to their next mission. Probably something lame, like babysitting.

* * *

"I can't believe him…" I muttered as I put my backpack on. I had been crying all night. I know it sounds stupid, but I liked him. I didn't even know him and I liked him. 

I woke up early and waited until I was sure he was gone. Then, I went and had breakfast real quick. I proceeded to pack and now I'm ready.

I exited the house with a sigh and went down the street. Only then did I realize how late it was. I must have spent my whole day packing. Maybe that was because I didn't want to leave. So, there I was walking down the street… When someone yelled at me!

"Aki-san!" The familiar voice of Sakura yelled. I grimaced and told myself to keep walking, but all of a sudden, Naruto popped up in front of me. I kept walking. I couldn't let that twerp stop me.

"Hey! Don't run away from me!" Naruto yelled. I paused and laughed.

"Oh yeah. And what are you going to do about it?" I asked and raised an eyebrow as Sasuke joined the three.

"I'll fight you." He warned me. Well, I didn't want a fight. Especially not against this guy… He looked dangerous.

"Fine. What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"What happened between you and Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"I, uh… Why don't you ask him?" I answered her question with another question in an attempt to keep the attention off me.

"He's been grumpy since this morning." Naruto explained.

"And you're afraid to talk to him?" I asked.

"That and he's off filing a report on our mission. Plus, he just ignores us when we ask." Sakura replied.

"Listen, it's not really your business." I told them.

"He's our teacher and I think we have the right to know." Sakura said.

"Yeah, so tell us!" Naruto told me.

"Well, I don't really know what happened." I said, looking perplexed.

"What a lie." Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

"Gah. I kissed him, okay?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!" Naruto and Sakura questioned.

"Nooo. I kind, uh… Kissed his mask." I blushed.

"Laaaame." Naruto whined.

"If you want to know so bad, why don't you try to take it off yourself!" I asked.

"What? You think we haven't tried that?" Sakura asked.

"I, uh… Well, if we're done here, I'll be leaving now." I nodded and left.

"You're leaving because you kissed him? You're more of a coward than I thought." Sasuke said in that horrible monotone voice of his.

"I'm not a coward." I said, stopping. My hand twitched. How badly I wanted to grab my kunai and kill the brat.

"Then why are you running?" He asked. I sighed. Why was I leaving? I didn't even know what he thought. For all I know, he could have been joking. Or maybe he wasn't finished. But I didn't want to hear the rest. Maybe I am a coward.

"I-I don't know…" I finally replied.

"Are you afraid of what he might think?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." I told them.

"You should talk to him!" Naruto said, helpful as ever.

"What do you have to lose?" Sasuke asked. He was right. I didn't have anything to lose…

"I will." And with that, I walked off.

* * *

_Originally, the chapter would have ended here, but I felt like writing more and I felt like this was waaay too short.

* * *

_

I watched in the bushes as Kakashi exited a building where he had probably just dropped off his report. I blushed a little bit as I thought of how embarrassing it would be if he found out I was watching him like this. I'm not trying to be creepy or anything, but… I don't know what else to do.

After the kids had pestered me, I went back to the house to drop off my backpack. I didn't want him to think I was leaving, just in case this turned out good.

As I thought to myself, a hand reached in the bushes and pulled me out. It was none other than Kakashi. I quickly went a bright red and tried to escape his grasp, but it was near impossible.

"And what might you be doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'MONAMISSION!" I lied quickly. He rolled his one eyes and put me down.

"So, you've been hired to follow me around then?"

"Exactly." I nodded frantically.

"Somehow, I doubt you could ever follow someone without being noticed."

"HEY!"

"Oh, calm down." He laughed and then looked away, "I'm kind of glad we ran into each other."

"And why would that be?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you. I've been thinking about this all day…"

"Before you carry on, do you think we could… Go somewhere more private?" I asked, not wanting random people to listen in on our conversation. He nodded and walked me back to the house.

* * *

Kakashi walked inside the house and paused, looking at my backpack, which I had carelessly laid on the floor. 

"Were you going to…?" He started to ask. I shook my head.

"I was thinking about it, but I couldn't leave without talking to you about this."

"Let's sit down, then." He said and motioned towards the couch. I sat down and immediately remembered the previous night. Hells, this was awkward.

"I'm sorry…" I told him.

"About what?"

"Last night. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Why not?"

"Stop asking questions! You know perfectly well why I shouldn't have!" I snapped at him and felt a tear roll down my cheek. He sighed and looked away.

"I don't think I would have changed it, though."

"What are you talking about? It was completely inappropriate!"

"Don't kid yourself. It would have happened eventually." He looked back at me.

"Oh hell. What are we going to do?" I sighed, putting my head in my hands. He edged closer and rubbed my back. I looked back up at him.

"We could… Maybe…" He started to say, then shut his mouth.

"No. As much as I'd like it, we should stick to being friends." I replied, and then covered my mouth in shock. Had those words really come from my mouth? The whole night I had been telling myself that I really did like the guy and now I just want to be friends? Am I going insane? I must be. I looked at him and saw a pained expression in his eyes. He pulled his hand away from my back and moved away.

"If that's what you want…"

"I don't know what I want!" I said, frustrated. Couldn't he help! Didn't he care!

"I know I think that this could work. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Y-Yes. I do."

"Then what's stopping us?" He asked.

"And it wouldn't be weird for you?"

"No. Why would it be?"

"Haha. Nothing!" I looked at him innocently.

"Oh My Lord. What did you do!" He looked alarmed.

"Nothing, nothing! I swear!" I nodded and moved farther away from him. I should have kept my mouth shut. He'll kill me for sure. I kind of… Pushed one of his books in the toilet when I was packing up.

He jumped up and ran off into his room and spent the whole night doing a thorough search of his room while I sat innocently on his bed, denying every accusation.

* * *

"Kakashi! It's a friggin' book! Get over it!" I yelled as I followed him. He was sulking… But what else is new? Apparently, the evil man counts the five thousand copies of THE SAME BOOK he has and that's how he found out. 

"It's not just a book! It's my _favourite_ book!" He replied.

"It's _porn_!" I countered.

"…SO!"

"If you wanna be my boyfriend, I will not allow it in the house!"

"Says the woman who hides a copy under her pillow."

"We're not talking about me. This is about you." I grunted. And that's when I was tackled.

"YOU STAYED!" Naruto yelled.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically.

"Alright, Naruto. Get off." Kakashi said and pulled that evil kid off me and then helped me up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'm jounin, remember?"

"I still think you're lying about that, but that's not the point."

"You're la—Aki?" Sakura said and smiled at me, "Nice to see you again.

"You're late…" Sasuke finished the sentence Sakura couldn't finish.

"It was Kakashi's fault. He couldn't stop ranting about his dumb book." I nodded matter-of-factly. Kakashi glared, ready to yell at me or something.

"Hey, sensei! What's our next mission?" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh… Knew I forgot something…" Kakashi laughed awkwardly and looked at me for help.

"Let's play… KILL SASUKE!" I yelled, knowing that would keep them busy for a while.

"Why me?" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Awww! Ain't it cute? Kakashi's in love… Ish. They'll probably kill each other soon or something to that effect. 

So, this is the part where I beg you to review. Please, please, please REVIEW.


	5. Ch 5: Tied Up With Kakashi's Rope

**CHAPTER FIVE. TIED UP WITH KAKASHI'S ROPE.**

I am so, so sorry I got this out late. I've just been pretty busy because I've been doing loads of band stuff and I'm just having a horrible week… My friends and me aren't exactly getting along, my relatives came over and my mp3, which I have no money whatsoever to replace, is broken. I'm sorry; I'll stop whining now. On a good note, I've received SEVEN reviews for last chapter, which has made me considerably happier. So, thanks for hanging in there guys!

**fnnyjnny1414 **– Hah. Don't worry… There should be about another bazillion porn books left for her to get rid of. That's something I'd love to do. Just dedicate a whole chapter to getting rid of them all. In fact, I might do that next chapter!

**Kureneko** – Don't worry. I'm always sugar high when I write. Thanks and I will definitely be continuing, so don't worry!

**cassi** – Thank you so much! It's spring break right now, so I will get more chapters out!

**bldcvrdkunoichi** – No! I wouldn't let them actually kill Sasuke. All the Sasuke fans would be out to kill me. x.x I must admit, it'd be a great party game. Hah, just kidding!

**YamiKitsuneKami** – Kill Sasuke. Yes, I came up with that at random! –bows- And thank you!

**samantha95** – And I loved writing it. Thanks!

**The Rebel Goddess** – Wow! Three people have commented on the Kill Sasuke thing. That's so cool.

So, thanks so much for the comments and again, I'm sorry for this taking so long. I kind of got writer's block and I guess my short attention span took hold of me. I decided half way through this chapter that I wanted to go make ninja headbands… And then my friend and I went ninja crazy. It was pretty cool though.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"AKI! AKI, WHERE ARE YOU!" Kakashi yelled as he walked around the house, searching for the missing girl. He paused and let out a sigh. Honestly, how in the world did she get away so quickly? He panicked a little bit, wondering if she tried to run away again. 

His fears were pushed aside as he heard a faint giggling from her room. He rolled his eyes and went in Aki's room, continuing his search under her bed.

"C'mon, Aki. This isn't funny." Kakashi said and stood up, crossing his arms. When, the missing ninja landed on him, "OW!"

"Ahaha! I've captured you!" I shouted and cackled evilly as I sat down on him.

"Whatever happened to simply asking me for things?" Kakashi asked and then smirked, not that you could see, but I could. Because I have wicked skills.

"You dirty old man. It's nothing like that!" I yelled at him and then looked away for a second, then looked at him and attempted to tear off the mask.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kakashi yelled, pushing me off him and ran off into the living room.

"I'm going to get it off if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted and followed him.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Kakashi cried and ran in his room, shutting the door. Unfortunately, I don't pay attention to small details like that and ran into the door.

"Ooooooow." I whined and flopped on the ground. A few seconds later, I could hear the door open and I opened one of my eyes to see Kakashi looking out at me.

"Are you winking at me again?" Kakashi asked. I glared at him and then went back to my current state of never moving again.

"You hurt my head…" I pouted at him. He sighed and leaned down beside me.

"No, you hurt your head because you were dumb enough to run into my door."

"If I ever regain mobility again, I'm going to kill you!"

"Stop being so dramatic. You're not bleeding, so you're good."

"Are you sure? I mean, my eye really hurts!" I sat up.

"Yeah, you're good." He got that happy look on his face and with one swift move, pinned me down on the floor and tied my hands off.

"OHMYGOD. DON'T KILL ME. I'M NOT THAT BAD." I screamed and tried to squirm away, but it was no good. He had caught me…

* * *

"Can you untie me? This doesn't look right…" I muttered. Kakashi had managed to grab me and tie me up. Also, he was a big liar and I now had a black eye. 

"And risk you pulling off my mask? Never!" He replied.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever, turn." I said and kicked him.

"I know perfectly well where I'm going!" Kakashi said and pulled me into the grocery store.

"Why didn't you just leave me at home?" I complained.

"You probably would have found a clever way to untie yourself. This way, I can keep an eye on you." He explained.

"Fine then. Let's hurry this up."

"That's fine with me." He laughed. I could tell he was enjoying this. It's time like these when I wonder why in the world I stayed with him. Well, he pulled me around the grocery store for about half an hour, until I got fed up. I wasn't about to be pushed, or in my case, pulled around. I figured he had left his guard down, so I tugged as hard as I could on the rope.

That didn't turn out as well as I planned…

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. My sister is a little screwed up in the brain." Kakashi explained as he retied the rope around my wrists. I don't get it! He could have just told him he was tying me up because he is ever so mean, but nooo. I had to be his mentally challenged sister. 

Apparently, when I pulled on the rope, I fell back into a nice display of food. I sent in flying down and it went everywhere. I think I may have learned a lesson on the mask thing. Don't try and take it off unless you're sure the man doesn't have rope around.

"Just don't let it happen again." The manager warned and we were seen out of the store.

"Your sister!" I glared at him.

"If I would have told him otherwise, he probably wouldn't have let us off so easily."

"No, Kakashi dear. You're just afraid of commitment. You don't want to admit that I'm your _girlfriend_."

"I, er…" He gave me a one eyed glare.

"And I guess I could get used to the mask… It's not that bad!" I said and leaned over and quickly kissed him. I pulled away and skipped off, for he was so stunned, he dropped the rope.

* * *

"She's what?" Sakura questioned, staring at Kakashi in disbelief. 

"Sleeping in…" Kakashi repeated and led them off to God knows where.

"Wow. She's lazy too. You're perfect for each other!" Naruto said, getting the glare in return.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened at the grocery store?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"I heard that some crazy girl and her brother knocked over all the food displays." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! And they're going to have to shut it down for a week to clean it up." Naruto said. (Dramatization, but of course… It is a rumour.)

"Er… No kidding. That's crazy…" Kakashi muttered and was glad he had a mask to cover up that he was blushing.

"I wonder who it was…" Sasuke muttered. When, out of nowhere, Aki appeared! Well, it wasn't really nowhere. She had been hiding in the trees all along.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" Kakashi yelled as I tackled him. Yes, I had slept in, but I was getting bored as well as lonely. So, I decided to go find him. Tackling him was just revenge for tying me up.

"I MISSED YOU!" I yelled in a girly voice and hugged him.

"Your transformation jutsu is good, but she's nothing like that!" He yelled and I kind of… Stopped hugging him and stared at him. What the hell? He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder and then carried me off.

"But… But… I AM AKI!" I yelled.

"Yeah, right. She'd never be that happy to see me." Kakashi said, and then let out a little sigh. I frowned a little bit and then realized he was right. All we ever do is fight…

"I swear! It's me! I'm trying to change, Kakashi!" I told him.

"As if…" He muttered and threw me down roughly on the ground. He reached into his vest and pulled out some rope to tie me to a tree.

"This is the second day in a row you've tied me up, Kakashi…" I pointed out.

"Who are you working for and where have you put the real Aki?" He questioned. The trio stood behind him.

"Why would someone kidnap Aki?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei is a powerful ninja. Someone could be holding a grudge against him." Naruto said.

"In that case, I'll help him." Sasuke said, pretty cheerfully if you ask me. What are they going to do! TORTURE ME!

"I am the real Aki." I said again, letting out a sigh, "This is getting pretty tiresome."

"Where have you taken her? I swear, if you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Kakashi shouted.

"Y-you… You would kill for me…?" I asked, sort of shocked by what he had said.

"Aki…? Is that really you?" Kakashi asked, his eye looking stunned.

"Don't believe it… He, or she, is just trying to trick you." Sasuke warned.

"You're right. Naruto, Sakura… Can you go to my house and see if Aki's there? I want to know if she was kidnapped and if she isn't, I want you to bring her back here." Kakashi commanded and then glanced at Sasuke, "You'll stay here with me."

"Kakashi. Please, you have to believe me! I am Aki…" I told him, starting to sound desperate. He was starting to sound way too dangerous. I was afraid that if Naruto and Sakura came back saying that I wasn't at home, he might actually kill me.

"I'm not going to fall for that." Kakashi said.

"You dumbass! Why don't you use sharingan and find out if this is an illusion or not?" I challenged. I was surprised that he hadn't thought of doing that. You see, I had been asking around about information about sharingan since he showed me and, apparently, it allows you to see through illusions. (Most of you probably know this, but I'm writing it to clarify what Aki said.)

"If that's what you want…" Kakashi said and pulled his ninja headband up to reveal sharingan. He stared at me for about a minute and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's put it this way. Every good ninja came make a mistake once in a while." Kakashi told him and started untying me, "Sorry about that."

"You weirdo! What's gotten into you? I've never seen you be so paranoid…" I muttered.

"Well, I've never really had to look out for anyone besides myself. It makes me worry." He replied.

"You don't have to look out for me. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." I said and then smiled at him, not wanting him to think I wasn't thankful for him wanting to look after me. He smiled back and we shared a nice little moment, until Sasuke started making noises.

"Oh right. You're still here. How about you go find Naruto and Sakura and Aki's okay." Kakashi told Sasuke and watched him walk off, and then looked back at me, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Aw. Thanks. I'm glad you didn't kill me." I teased.

"You're going to bug me about this until I'm dead, aren't you?"

"And after." I laughed.

"So… The kids might not get back for a while or they might go for another round of Kill Sasuke. You never know what'll happen with Naruto around." Kakashi pointed out.

"What are you suggesting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, I don't want to sit around some forest all day…" He shrugged.

"Good point. Oh, by the way, I did miss you… That's why I came all the way out here. I'm sorry about how I've treated you. You don't deserve it because all you do is be nice to me and look after me…" I sighed and looked down.

"Don't worry about it. It's partly my fault that we fight so much." Kakashi said wisely. I looked up and smiled at bit at him, but I still felt so guilty for all that I put him through. I've got a feeling that I've made his life so much more difficult since I arrived.

"Um, so you want to go home?" I asked. He nodded and got up, then helped me up.

We went back home and hung out there for a while, until I got in a festive mood and decided that it'd be a good time to go and get drinks… I think you came in somewhere around here…

* * *

"Wheee! I'm a ninja!" I shouted. I think I had had the most sake out of the both us. You think we would have stopped me, but no. He's just trying to get me drunk so he can have his ways with me. Or something like that. I never know what goes on in the old man's head. 

"Sure you are," Kakashi muttered as he carried me back home. I paused and thought back to what he had been talking about earlier today. He was always looking out after me. That's what he was doing right now.

"No, really. I am. I can prove it! Let's fight!" I shouted and then started giggling. Haha, want to guess what kind of expression he's wearing underneath his mask right now?

"You are in no condition to fight, Aki. Just keep quiet until we get back." He told me, sounding extremely frustrated.

"Hey, man… Have you ever noticed how tight your pants are…?" I asked and was automatically launched into a laughing fit as I saw his one eye grow HUGE.

"Well, er… No, but I'm guessing you have, huh?" He replied and laughed, "You're pretty amusing when you're drunk."

"Why, thank you…" I murmured and then sort of… Feel asleep. I am such a weirdo when I'm drunk.

The next morning I woke up with a killer hangover. I let out a moan and then rolled over. I sat up straight when I realized my arm had hit, you know, not the mattress. I opened my eyes and glanced at the thing in bed with me. It was Kakashi, which was no surprise if you think about it. Who else could it been?

I bit down on my lip and looked around the room to see we were in his room. I looked around for any evidence of what had happened last night. I don't think he would have done anything to me… He's not like that and it didn't seem like anything had happened.

I sighed and laid back down. It was morning, but it was still pretty early. A million questions floated around my brain as I tried to come up with a conclusion. All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door. I looked at Kakashi. He didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. So, I rushed to the door.

I flung the door open to find none other than Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Do you have any idea how early it is?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I wondered if I was seeing things. It couldn't be them, but it was.

"We need to see Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whispered. I rubbed my head and whined.

"Alright, alright. Just keep it down." I said and opened the door for them to come in. I then made my way to Kakashi's room. I jumped on the bed and shook him, "Kakashi. You have visitors."

"Tell them to go away. It's way too early." He whined and pulled a pillow over his head.

"It's your pupils." I told him. He then turned over to face me, his eye looking confused.

"Are you sure you're not seeing things?" He questioned.

"I'm pretty sure." I nodded. He sighed and sat up, fixing his mask and such, then exited the room to figure out why they were at his house at such an early hour.

* * *

So, that's all for now! I left you with kind of a cliffhanger, huh? I kind wanted to add some twists in here so it's not just Aki and Kakashi being weird. In conclusion, I ask you to review! You know how happy they make me! 


	6. Ch 6: Team 7 Invades The Happy Home

**CHAPTER SIX. TEAM 7 INVADES THE HAPPY HOME.**

Whoo! I've got 19 reviews on this story! I'm so happy. This is more than I could ever ask for. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but it is to me. When I first started writing this, I thought the most I'd get would be like… 5, but you went and proved me wrong. So, I dedicate this chapter to all my readers.

**Kureneko** – Yeah, she does have her own room, but it more fun to have her wake up with him.

**YamiKitsuneKami** – Oh good. Someone finally noticed that I'm strange. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara** – Kakashi is heroic… Ish. My fan girl brain may be playing tricks on me. Thanks!

Guess what I did today? I wrote… The Ways of Shinobi for Dummies! My friend has only seen a few episodes of Naruto, so she asked me to fill her in… I just decided to write her a whole thing. It was actually really fun. Oh yeah, I've had this chapter written up since I posted chapter 5, but I didn't want to put it up until I got a reviews. Haha. Well, HERE YOU GO!

**DISCLAIMER**: I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Alright, you three. What was so important that you had to come to my house at three in the morning?" Kakashi asked, yawning. 

"We, uh…" Sakura started. I could tell she felt guilty for coming over so early, but what could she do about it now?

"We got notes." Naruto said.

"You actually did SCHOOL WORK!" I asked, looking shocked.

"Not that kind of a note… More like… Hate mail." Sasuke said.

"Your fan girls are turning against you?" I raised an eyebrow. Heh, maybe I should stop being such an idiot and let them explain.

"Here. Can I see them?" Kakashi asked and held out his hand. Each of the kids pulled out a piece of paper and put it in Kakashi's hand, "Hmm. I see. You three better stay here tonight."

"What! Lemme see those…" I muttered and pulled the papers away from Kakashi. I quickly read them. All three pretty much said the same thing about them dying and such.

"Me and Aki will get the rooms ready for you. Go home and get some stuff, but stick together, okay?" Kakashi told them. They nodded and then left. I looked at him.

"Here? We don't exactly have that big of a house, you know." I pointed out.

"What else can we do? You read the notes. I'm not putting my students in danger. They'd be better off staying here." He explained.

"So… I guess I have to give up my bed, then."

"Yeah. Sakura can stay in your room and the boys will share mine…"

"And us?"

"Haven't you had enough sleep yet?" He stared at me.

"Nope, not yet." I grinned proudly and followed him into his room.

"I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch. I'll just… Sleep on the floor or something."

"The floor! No way! You can sleep with me on the couch. It'll be fun. We'll freak out the little ones." I smirked. He shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever keeps you happy."

"Oh goodie!" I said and ventured into my room, then paused. I hadn't been in there since yesterday and I had fixed it up then. So, I really didn't need to clean it. I shrugged and then went into the closet to pull out spare blanket and pillows for Kakashi and I. By the time I was done, the three were back again, "You two are going to stay in Kakashi's room. It's that way. C'mon Sakura."

"Oh. Are we stealing your guys' beds?" Sakura asked and started to look a little worried.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. We're going to sleep on the couch." I smiled.

"EEEEEEW!" Naruto said, then tripped as Sasuke pushed him towards the other room. So, I showed Sakura to my room and then I went in the living room to see Kakashi already lying on the couch.

"Upf. Hurry up… I'm tired." He complained. I laughed and flopped down on him.

"There. Happy?" I asked, blushing a little bit. I had really never been… This close to him.

"Yes. Extremely happy." He replied, grinning. I laughed again and cuddled up to him.

"This is nice."

"Ummhmm. So, uh… I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Goodnight." I said and then kissed him… His mask. Yeah, that's it. Well, just then he moved his hand up and pulled his mask down to give me a _real_ kiss. Unfortunately, it was too flippin' dark for me to see anything, but I didn't care. The fact that he was comfortable enough around me to take off his mask was good enough for me. I smiled and then rested my head on his chest as he put the mask back on.

"Goodnight…" He whispered, but it was already too late. I was fast asleep.

* * *

"Ugg. Who suggested staying over, anyway?" Naruto asked. 

"Kakashi-sensei, you loser." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I think they look cute together." Sakura said and smiled at Sasuke. All three of them had woken up early and were staring at the two sleeping adults on the couch.

"I am against this public display of emotion!" Naruto announced.

"Naruto, you loser! This is their house!" Sakura hissed at him.

"So, who wants to wake them up?" Sasuke asked.

"Ahahaha. I want to." Naruto said and reached over to the pair, then let out a scream as Kakashi's eye popped open.

"Good morning, sensei!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"What are you three doing!" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eye.

"Well, Naruto was being a loser, like usual." Sasuke explained.

"Get lost. She's still asleep." Kakashi told the three and shut his eye.

"But I'm hungry…" Naruto let out a moan.

"Mhmpf. Don't worry… I'm awake…" I let out a sigh and looked at the three.

"You don't have to get up yet." Kakashi said.

"But I am awake. As if I could sleep with _that_ running around the house." I glared at Naruto.

"Well, go to your bed then…" Kakashi blinked in that confused sort of way.

"By the time I get to my room, I'll be awake anyway." I said logically.

"Are you going to feed Naruto? He gets annoying when he's hungry." Sakura said.

"Aki. You need to move so I can feed them." Kakashi whispered to me.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER SENT THEM THOSE NOTES." I yelled.

"Hey, I think I could wait a little while…" Naruto said and ran off to Kakashi's room.

About half an hour later, I decided that I would actually get off Kakashi. After he got up, I just laid back down on the couch. I felt a little guilty for making Kakashi do all the work, but I knew he wouldn't be ticked off or anything. He never gets ticked off.

"So, what now…?" I asked and looked at the three kids who had stolen the couch from me. Since it was only I and Kakashi living there, we didn't have any other form of seating. So, Kakashi sat on the floor and I sat on Kakashi.

"We probably shouldn't leave the house." Kakashi said. I sighed. How long would I be stuck in the house with those three? I mean, Kakashi and I were finally getting close and they just came along and ruined it.

"I'm bored." Naruto said. I don't think Sasuke was, though. He was reading one of Kakashi's freaky books. Hehe.

"Sasuke. Don't read those things… They're bad." I said. Kakashi stared at him in horror and jumped up, making me fall on the floor, and snatched it out of Sasuke's hands.

"Just because I'm letting you stay here, doesn't mean you can go and look at all my stuff." Kakashi said bitterly and then looked at me, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"You dropped me, you idiot!" I yelled and shook my fist.

"Oh." He laughed, "Well… I'm going to go outside and secure the perimeter. You boys want to come?" (Sorry, I've just always wanted to make him say that.)

"Sure. It's better than sitting around here." Naruto said and jumped up. Within two minutes, the guys had exited the house. I turned to Sakura.

"Want to burn all of Kakashi's books?" I asked casually.

"You mean it? What would he do, though? I don't want to get in trouble." Sakura said.

"Haha. You let me take care of that!" I grinned mysteriously.

* * *

"You think they're done yet?" Sakura asked, looking in the oven. Currently, we had ten books piled in there and we were seeing if we cook them or something. 

"Ummm… Yup." I said as they burst into fire, "Hey! We should decorate his walls with the pages!"

"Oh. Good idea. Maybe we should leave him a few, though…" Sakura said. I nodded slowly and set two to the side, but scribbled all over the pages first.

"I think I want to throw some in the tub. He flipped out last time I let one of his books suffer water damage." I laughed evilly.

"He sure has a lot…" Sakura muttered.

"I bet he has more hidden in a safe or something. I bet he would do that. He's weird like that." I nodded slowly and then grabbed the super glue and a few books, then made my way to his room.

* * *

"OOOOH! MY BOOKS! HOW COULD YOU?" Kakashi whined and looked at the ones burning in the over. 

"You got to admit, it looks pretty cool…" Naruto muttered.

"Oh calm down! I left you a copy in your room." I smiled at him. He stared at me suspiciously and then went in his room.

"ALL OVER MY WALLS! YOU'RE A CRUEL WOMAN!" He shouted.

"Did I call you a coward?" Sasuke said and looked at me, sort of stunned.

"Yes, I believe you did." I nodded and grinned.

"Well, I take it back. I can't believe you destroyed ALL of them."

"That's it! I'm never going in that room again!" Kakashi yelled and stormed out of his room.

"Fine, then. I guess you'll have to stay in my room." I said with an innocent look.

"You planned this all along!" He yelled and kept ranting at me about his books.

MEANWHILE…

"Do you think we could roast marshmallows in here?" Naruto asked as he stared at the burning books.

* * *

"I really liked those books, you know…" Kakashi muttered. 

"Aww. Poor baby." I giggled and hugged him. It was the next day and he was still whining about it. The kids and me had spent the rest of yesterday cleaning of the mess of the books. Kakashi hadn't helped because he fell into some delusional state and wouldn't shut up about his books.

"I'm seriously. They were my favourite books." He let out a sigh.

"When was the last time you read it, though…?"

"Well, er… I guess I haven't read it since the day I met you, but that doesn't matter!"

"I'm better than any porn book, Kakashi. You just admitted it, but I knew you'd be like this… So, I kept a copy for you. It's not wrecked or anything. It's the one you gave me." I reached over to the table and handed it to him. He slowly took it from me.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" He asked.

"No! I just can't stand seeing you all upset like this…" I looked away. Sure, it was fun when I did it, but now I just felt guilty.

"Oh, well… Thanks." His all went all happy.

"Anytime, but… Get this straight, I only did it because I like you."

"You only like me? Boo hoo. I feel so unloved." He said dramatically.

"Shut up and read your book." I threatened.

* * *

So, there you go… I killed them all, but the one. I honestly don't think I could have destroyed them all. They're what make Kakashi, well… Kakashi. I'm still coming up with more to this twist of mine… So, sorry much didn't happen. 

And if you ever find any spelling mistakes, I'm oh so sorry. I go over the chapter over and over and do spell check, but I always seem to miss something. If you find some, I'd love if you told me. I hate spelling mistakes.

NOW, GO AND REVIEW... Please?


	7. Ch 7: Hate Mail Culprits Punished

**CHAPTER SEVEN. HATE MAIL CULPRITS PUNISHED.**

Look! I finally got my computer back up. Unless some of you didn't check my profile, the only thing I could update, I put that my desk fell apart. So, I had to take my computer down and I couldn't use it, but I finally got it back up! Sorry it took so long, but I can't blame my desk for this taking so long. I got a huge writers block and everyday I'd come and try to write. I couldn't think of anything and eventually, I just forgot to come and try... SORRY! Thank Amy for my creative fueling.

**Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara – **I'm so going to make them closer because... I love those two crazy kids! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

**YamiKitsuneKami** – Teehee. I agree. He is so cuddly. I love that man!

**The Rebel Goddess –** Kakashi ranting is so out of character, but so... I don't know. I just love making him random.

**MikoHatome** – Lookit! I'm updating!

**EarthDragonAlchemist** – Well, not really… But close enough! Thanks for the review!

**blue heartz **– Thanks for the compliment! I think it's cute too. XP

**Amy** – Don't worry, Amy. This _is_ indeed Hope. You're not going insane. I'm still kind of upset that you gave Sahana the link! I wanted HER to find it. Just don't give it to Kirby. Hehe. Well, thanks for reviewing. I didn't think you'd like it! And thanks for the twist!

**Smoogee** – If you're going to keep correcting me, you can't read anymore! And I'll make sure you don't. Me and Amy have our ways. Mehehe.

As you can see by reading that for a week now, my friends have been looking for my review. Fortunately, I kept it hidden long enough to get them all frustrated and unfortunately, they found my bad writing and will bug me for weeks now! But, this means mandatory reviews. Mwuahahahaha.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Finally. They left us for a little while..." I let out a little happy sigh and leaned up against Kakashi. 

"Yeah. It's not that bad." He laughed. I glared at him, "I'm just joking. I'm glad they're gone for now as well."

"I still hate that they still have to stay here. Things were much better when we only had to see them for a few hours each day. It's like every time I turn around, Naruto's there!"

"Have you ever noticed that every time we try to kiss, they're there?"

"I know! It's so weird! We're going to have to find out who's out to get them soon..."

"I agree. Not only are they a nuisance, but they could strike any minute now."

"Who would want them to die?" I asked curiously.

"Well, they aren't the only ninjas in town. They also aren't the most popular, excluding Sasuke of course." He replied.

"Are you saying that it's another squad trying to kill them?" Why would...? This is insane!

"Perhaps, but I don't know. Teenagers are confusing."

"I agree." I nodded slowly.

"So, um..." He started to say then looked away. I laughed a little bit and turned to him.

"We're all alone. Hmm. I wonder what we should do."

"I don't know. What do you think?" He smirked. Yeah, I couldn't see it, but I've known him for a while and... After you've been with him for a while, you begin to read his facial expressions with that one eye. Amazing, huh?

"This is what I think!" I exclaimed and leaned in, but no sooner did I pull his mask up a quarter of an inch, the trio appeared, "GAH!"

"Gah?" He raised an eyebrow and then shouted, "Where did you three come from!"

"We've been here all along." Sasuke said.

"We wanted to give you two a little privacy!" Sakura explained

"More like only you did..." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, but we draw the line at… Whatever you two were going to do!" Naruto shouted.

"Ooooh, boo hoo." I mumbled and then edged away from Kakashi.

"Aki..." Kakashi sighed. I shook my head. Honestly, that man has no morals! I shall not corrupt the evil children!

"So, we were going to get to the bottom of this, weren't we?" I asked.

"Of what?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"The notes, you idiot!" I yelled and then looked to Kakashi, "Where do we start?"

"Well, we should ask if Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have anymore information about it." Kakashi told me.

"Okay, you three! What do you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Since when did we become suspects?" Sasuke asked.

"OKAYIMADETHENOTESDON'TPUNISHME!" Sakura screamed.

"What!" I stared at her, wide-eyed. I will have to use a code deciphering jutsu (Haha! This goes to you and you know whom you are!) to understand what she said.

"Sakura. Don't take all the blame. It was mostly me and Sasuke's fault, right?" Naruto asked, and then ended it with a glare towards Sasuke.

"Yeah, I guess so. You still owe me." Sasuke murmured.

"Okay. I'm confused." Kakashi said, speaking for him and me as well.

"Yes. Mind explaining?" I asked.

"Well, we wanted to know if you really were together or if you were just lying to make Kakashi seem... Capable of loving someone." Sakura explained.

"Me and Sasuke had a bet. He thought that you were telling the truth and I didn't." Naruto added.

"So, we formulated this plan to get in your house so we could figure it out, but it was really all Sakura." Sasuke said the final piece to the puzzle.

"Haha. Good story. Why'd you really do it?" I asked.

"It's the truth!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now that I think about it… It's such a juvenile thing for Sasuke to do. He wouldn't do that. I would like the real truth, please." Kakashi said.

"I bet they did it just to annoy us." I muttered.

"OKAYICONFESSWEDIDITTOANNOYYOU!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" Kakashi and I said together.

"She said: Okay, I confess. We did it to annoy you. HEEEEY." Naruto frowned at her. Kakashi and me looked at each other.

…

"YOU CAN'T KICK US OUT! WHAT IF SOMEONE REALLY IS AFTER US?" Naruto yelled as we threw him out the door. The other two followed willingly.

"Too bad." I shouted at him and shut the door, "Thank God that is over…"

"I agree." Kakashi muttered. Well, at least… We hoped it was over.

* * *

So… A few days after the incident, I went out shopping. No, not shopping for clothes. What self respecting ninja does that? Well, anyway… I walked in the market and remembered the last time I had been in there. It was when Kakashi had tied me up and dragged me out. 

People still give me weird looks.

So, I got what I needed and headed up to the counter. The man at the till gave me a smile and it wasn't any normal smile. It was a forced one.

"So, where's your brother?" The man asked.

"My brother? OH! See, funny story… He's not really my brother. He was just—NEVERMIND!" I nodded.

"Alright, then…" He gave me a funny look and then gave me my bags, "You have a nice day."

"Thank you!" I smiled and left the store. I paused once outside it. Something didn't feel right… I could feel someone's eyes burning a hole into my neck, so to speak. I whirled around, dropping the bags and whipping out a kunai. I was too slow and they got me first.

The last thing I thought before I blacked out was… 'That better have been Kakashi…'

* * *

So sorry it took so long! And sorry that it's not long enough. 


	8. Ch 8: Past Revealed For Deadly Scroll

**CHAPTER EIGHT. PAST REVEALED FOR A DEADLY SCROLL.**

Aahhh. Don't hate me because I haven't written in forever! But look... Finally... A new chapter! D I guess I have some explaining to do. I have a short attention span. I start a new story, it gets good or I get lazy and I give up. That's what happened to this. So, I took a look at it because I had just read one of the Naruto mangas and I was in a writing mood. So, I found it and I went crazy because I realized I had 41 reviews. So, I decided to write before I got hate mail and someone came out to assinate me. Probably, most of you have forgotten about this fanfic and when you find out I finally updated, no one will read it, but that's okay! At least I'm writing again! So... I'm going to try and answer all of your reviews now, but if I missed some of them because I'm still half asleep, I apologize! All of the people who have ever reviewed on this fanfic are greatly appreciated!

**Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara** - Awesomeness? I have no awesomeness. I'm just a girl. Who writes fanfics, but thanks! I am going to keep it up now. Haha.

**MikoHatome** - Why thank you! Finally, I've updated.

**Iron Butterfly of Kinzan** - Yeah! I love new reviewers! Thanks! Apologies for the long wait!

**YamiKitsuneKami** - I'm going to stand here and whistle innocently now... I'm so sorry it took so long! Grr. Stupid laziness/short attention span. Thanks for the review!

**Houjun Ri** - Most likely, Kakashi won't notice that Aki's missing until... Dundundun, can't tell you! ;D Thanks for the review.

**Smoogee** - I didn't ask you to read it, did I? I still appreciate you reviewing and reading, though. So, thanks. You should have beat me up and yelled at me for not updating at school, though. P

**AraelMoonchild** - Thank you for the offer! And for the review! I am sooo sooo thankful! I am finally writing, so sorry about the wait!

**The Goddess of the Madhouse** - Who was it? You'll never know! Until I finish writing this chapter, that is. It took me over a month because... Well... Eh, sorry! Don't hurt me! But thanks for the review!

**Dark Irony** - It wasn't you, my dear friend. Don't worry, I know you catch on to the ideas of the mangas pretty quickly. Thank you for reviewing. Good luck!

**wish forever** - Thank you for both of the reviews! Cliffie? Because... I'm evil. Buahahahahaa. But not really. Thanks!

**Dark Irony (again)** - I based Aki off of Salvador...? O.o Didn't realize! Sure. Go ahead. Use Sally. xD

**ninja of the night** - Thank you, thank you and thank you! I'm so so sorry, but now I'm updating! I hope none of you hurt me!

**Black-Wolf-Demon-Girl **- Ahhhhh! I hope you didn't die! I think I need to write in the disclaimer something about me not updating often so people can't sue me when I don't write for a loooong time. Sorry and thanks for the review!

I don't know if I've ever told you guys, but the reason why I write thanks for the reviews and reply to each one at the start of the chapter is:  
a) It makes the chapter a whole lot longer (joking!)  
b) I love when I review and then the person acknowledges that I took my time to read the whole thing through to critic it for her/him.

So, I write thanks at the start because I like having that connection with my reviewers. Plus, isn't it cool to read a fanfic and go 'HEY! THAT'S MY NAME!!!!' ? You know you love it. So, thanks for the reviews! I think that Chapter 7 has gotten the most reviews out of all of my chapters. Maybe I should put huge gaps between all of my chapters... JUST KIDDING! NO HURTING THE AUTHOR! Oh, and sorry for anymore spelling mistakes anyone finds! Sorry that this part is sooo long!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the world of Naruto or it's characters.

* * *

Sakura slowly walked up the road towards her house. She felt bad for playing that trick on Kakashi on Aki. She really did. She liked them both. Even though he was a crazy porn reading ninja, he was the best teacher she'd ever have. Plus, she liked talking to Aki. She could be a little rough on the exterior, but she was nice when she wanted to be. She quickly reached for the door handle and then paused. Someone was around. Or was it her imagination? She waited for a few more seconds and then went to go turn the door handle. She didn't get much farther than that. She was quickly knocked down.

* * *

Naruto was already in his house. He was still laughing about the whole thing. He still hurt a little bit from when he was kicked out of their house. Although, he was glad he wasn't there anymore. He didn't need to watch those two make out anymore. Not that they did a lot of that, but he just wasn't one to listen to that mushy stuff or watch. He made a little face as he thought it over. He picked up his bowl of ramen and went to go eat it, but he was attacked.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't tired. He was never tired. Most of the time he had spent at Kakashi and Aki's place, he was wide awake. That was due to the fact that he didn't sleep much and that Naruto could snore extremely loud. He would have almost been thankful to spend a night sharing a bed with Sakura. He didn't care if he led her on or not. Did he ever? No. He paused in the middle of the training he was doing and looked around. There was someone else there. He could sense it. He went back to training, hoping to throw them off. Unfortunately, he underestimated his attackers and was brought down almost immediately. He, unlike the other two, managed to fight the attackers for a while.

* * *

I woke up slowly, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings. Immediately, I thought that maybe I was in our basement or something. Wait, did we even have a basement? I wasn't too sure about that and, upon second glance, it seemed too big to be a basement. Plus, non of the things around me looked too familiar.

"Kakashi? C'mon! This isn't funny! I know you like tackling me, but this is ridiculous!" I yelled and looked around, searching for any sign of life. Then it came back to me. I was leaving the grocery store and then two people attacked me. Not one. Two. And I had gotten a glance at them. It wasn't Kakashi.

I let myself sit there for a little while longer, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and then started working on undoing the ropes. It would be a piece of cake. I was a jounin. As if ropes could stop me.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A female voice said. I stopped my rope untying and looked up towards the voice. Yes, it was definately one of the people who had attacked me.

"And why not? Are you going to try and stop me?" I asked, sizing her up in two seconds. She wasn't that much bigger than me, nor did she look like she was that dangerous.

"No. You just won't be able to get them off." A male said as he stepped out from the shadows. Now, him... He would take a while for me to fend off. He had to be at least a foot or so taller than me.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm a power ninja, you know." I told them, keeping up a fake bravery. I didn't want them thinking I was weak.

"Yes, we know that. That's why we put a seal on the rope. No jutsu could ever break it. You're not going anywhere." The female said. I glared at her. Somehow, I was beginning to wish this was one of Kakashi's feeble attempts to be funny...

* * *

"How long ago were they attacked?" A worried Kakashi asked as he arrived at the hospital to see that all three of his students were unconcious and seriously injured.

"About two hours ago. Each attack was ten minutes after the other. Sakura was found right outside of her house by her neighbor and Sasuke was found by another ninja who went for some late night training. I found Naruto when I went to go visit him." Iruka said, sitting in a chair next to Naruto's bed. Kakashi sat down and let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't have let them go. Now they're hurt and it's all my fault." Kakashi said in a guilty tone.

"It's not your fault. Why would it be your fault?" Iruka questioned, looking at him curiously.

"They came to my house a few days ago with hate mail, so me and Aki were going to keep them safe until we could find the senders of the mail. Then they told us they had written them, so we kicked them out. I shouldn't have believed them. Now they're seriously injured." Kakashi let out another sigh and looked down.

"Don't blame yourself. I don't think these people were out to get them. They're after someone else. They'd be dead right now if they were the targets. It appears that Sasuke is the least injured, but that's nothing special. I'm just glad that they'll be okay." Iruka concluded, then looked over at Sasuke's bed. He was moving, trying to get up specifically. Kakashi jumped up and walked over to his bed.

"Sasuke! Lay down! You're in no condition to be moving so soon. You're seriously injured, you know." Kakashi told him, getting a reluctant Sasuke to lay back down.

"Did you catch the people who attacked us?" Sasuke asked, looking at the members of his team, wearing a little guilty look, "I tried to hold them off. Maybe they wouldn't be hurt if I had tried harder."

"No. They were attacked before you." Kakashi said, raising his one visible eyebrow. He had never seen Sasuke so... Emotional.

"Is Aki okay?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the ceiling now.

"Why wouldn't Aki be okay?" Kakashi asked, leaning in closer. Now he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to go to your house and find her right now." Sasuke said in a harsh tone. Kakashi looked even more confused.

"Why? Sasuke! Tell me why!" Kakashi questioned, but Sasuke had already fallen back to sleep by them. Kakashi glanced over at Iruka, who had a funny look on his face, "You know what's going on, don't you?"

"I'm surprised you don't know what going on." Iruka answered.

"Well, I don't. So, could you kindly fill me in?" Kakashi asked, walking back towards Iruka.

"You don't know much about Aki, do you?" Iruka asked, almost like he was trying to change the subject and avoid answering Kakashi's questions.

"She's never told me anything about her past. I've never asked because I assumed she didn't want to talk about it. Is there something I should know?" Kakashi asked.

"We were in the same team once, but she was better than me. That's probably why she's a jounin right now and I'm not. Right after she became a jounin, she was employed for several jobs. She's very skilled, you know. She never lived around here because she was always working. I think these people may have attacked her because of Aki." Iruka explained.

"Why would it? I'm a skilled ninja as well. I've never seen her do anything special. I've never actually seen her fight in a real fight." Kakashi said, thinking about what he had been told, "Maybe they're after me. It wouldn't be the first time."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to finish telling my story." Iruka said, laughing a bit, "Nothing special? She is something special. The reason why she's not working now is because she's on a special mission right now."

"What kind of mission would that be?" Kakashi questioned.

"She's protecting a very special scroll. One people would kill to get their hands on. One that depicts a very special move. I'm surprised it's taken this much time for someone to come after her." Iruka answered. Kaskashi jumped up.

"Keep on an eye on the kids. I'm going to go find her." Kakashi said and then left.

* * *

"I can't believe we were actually able to capture you so quickly. You must be pretty stupid." The male said, sitting down on another chair now. I let out a sigh. My wrists hurt. I was tied up to a chair, unless I didn't tell you.

"I'm stupid? I'm not the one who attacked someone in the broad daylight in front of a grocery store." I glared at him, refusing to let my weakness show.

"Your name is Aki, right?" The female asked as she laughed a little bit.

"And what's it to you? What are your guys' names? Let me guess... Dumb and Dumber." I said cruelly, feeling pretty good about that remarks. Hmm... Maybe this is why I don't have many friends.

"Funny. I'm Kunihiro and this is Kunimi, my sister." Kunihiro, the male, introduced the two. I could care less.

"Brother and sister, huh? Now, why do you want me, again? I'm afraid I already have a boyfriend, buddy." I answered and went back to my glaring.

"You know what we want." Kunimi answered, glaring back at me.

"No, I'm afraid I don't! Sorry!" I told her and let out a sigh.

"The scroll. We need to learn that move. Then we'll finally become the most powerful ninjas in the world." Kunihiro told me, starting to sound a bit hostile.

"Now, while I enjoy the humour of both of your matching outfits, I have no clue what you're talking about." I lied. I knew exactly what they were talking about, but I wasn't about to let them know. I vowed to protect this scroll even if it cost my life. I had hidden it in my room in a place where I was sure they'd never find it. Even if they didn't, I put a number of seals around it, so they'd probably never find it.

"Fine. Brother, go... Find the white haired man she's been living with. I'm sure that might presuade her to tell us something." Kunimi said and then turned to me, "I'll be staying here with you."

"Brilliant." I said, my voice wavering a little bit. No. They couldn't hurt Kakashi. He was too strong for them. Or was he? It didn't matter. I'd be out of there soon. They _had _underestimated me. The whole time we'd been talking, I'd been using a number of jutsus and had managed to break the seal on the ropes. I'd be able to take her. I would. I had to save Kakashi and get rid of that scroll. I knew it was a bad idea.

* * *

Well, I'm not sure if that's any longer than my chapters usually are, but I think I wrote this one better than I usually do. I got some of my friends mad by taking away the whole 'someone after Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura' twist. So, I brought it back to add more mystery to our two attackers. I made up the attackers and I tried to make their names matching. I mean, they already had matching outfits. I thought it'd be cool to make them brother and sister. Sorry if the names are already owned by characters in Naruto, but Kunihiro and Kunimi are invented by me. Oh, and I just had to throw Iruka in there! I love him! He's one of my favourite characters! Well, that's all for now. Sorry for the wait and please review! D


End file.
